henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Piper Hart
Piper Hart is the younger sister of Henry Hart and President of the Man Fans on Henry Danger. She is portrayed by Ella Anderson. Description & Personality Piper Hart has bright brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears clips on her hair to keep it in place, sometimes even a bow; however, in Season 2, this is less common. She can be seen wearing a light sweater over a t-shirt, or just a short sleeve shirt, often with a mini skirt, but she has also worn jeans as well. In season 3 she wore more leggings and long shirts. She is dressed more girly and sophisticated. Piper is a sassy, spunky, bratty, confident, temperamental girl, who knows exactly what she wants. She is also a hothead and can throw tantrums. She wants likes, follows, popularity, and most importantly, fast Wi-Fi. She claims that she hates her life, by saying she is not okay, which might have to do with that addiction to her phone she has. It is apparent she is obsessed with technology. Usually she can be found complaining to her mom about problems she's having with her account on an unspecified social network, or with a friend. She seems to have no problem with breaking the rules, as it happens for her to flash a fake ID. in season 3 she becomes more mature. Like How she Isn't complaining about her Wi-Fi and her Phone problem. She is shown to be a dynamic character, as her character improved shortly after The Space Rock. She gets more calm, screams way less often and usually isn't complaining that much about her phone and Wi-Fi. Like it was shown in Spoiler Alert. History Season 1= |-|Season 2= Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart Henry is Piper's older brother. Piper sometimes can be judgmental towards Henry, like how she walks into his room without knocking and yells his name or takes his belongings without his permission. Beyond that she is one of the people who doesn't know his Kid Danger identity. Sometimes they are in good terms. Jasper Dunlop Piper and Jasper are rivals. She hates Jasper and doesn't want him in her house, even though Jasper doesn't mind her. On occasion, the two have cooperated with each other. In season 3 they don't fight that much anymore, most likely since Jasper now works at Junk N' Stuff and they spend less time together. They were able to work together well while playing dodge-a-leen in Dodging Danger. Charlotte Bolton Charlotte is okay friends with Piper. She even defended Piper when she said she would give Paula Makiato, the Man Fan Club President, a dirty look in her eyes. Jana Tetrazzini She and Jana Tetrazzini are rivals. It was unknown why they are rivals, but Piper always admitted her jealousy towards Jana, and is furious about it. As in Scream Machine, Jana made a volcano better than Piper and further insults Piper's small volcano, and then her father Jake. Then Piper pressed the switch that erupts Jana's volcano and she gets splattered. Trivia *Piper thinks Kid Danger is hot, although she's unaware that he's actually her own brother. *She is a big fan of Kid Danger and Captain Man. *She has a huge crush on Kid Danger and attacks The Spoiler to save him. *She is possibly a fan of Taylor Swift, as she wanted a costume of her. *She is possibly a Ginger Fox fan. *She attends Swellview Elementary School. And later at she might attend Swellview Junior High. *She has a friend named Marla, who is mentioned several times in the series, yet never shown. She seems to have a very bad influence. *She owns a selfie stick. *She has several fake IDs. *She became president of The Man Fans thanks to Captain Man. *In Kid Grounded, Henry reveals to their parents that Piper watched an R-rated movie called 'French Basement' with her friend Marla. *She seems to have an exotic food taste for a kid, as she likes quinoa and spicy food. *She most likely likes owls, as she owns an owl lunchbox and an owl backpack. *She is probably a follower when she claimed to be allergic to gluten (because her friends were) only to be proven wrong by a doctor. *Jasper said she has anger issues in Space Rock which is probably true *Her Twitter account was revealed to be @DaRealPiper, which is a real account. *She and Henry used to own a dog. *She was absent in Secret Beef and Henry's Jelly, due to her portrayer, Ella Anderson, working on Mother's Day. ** This marks the first time a main character wasn't in an episode(s). She was also again absent in Mouth Candy, Hour of Power, and Gas Or Fail (possibly for filming scenes in The Glass Castle). * She got a driver's license in Grave Danger. ** Her driver's license also reveals a lot about her, such as her birthday, address, height, and weight. *Piper is right-handed. *She has anger issues. *It is revealed in the episode JAM Session that she is 4'10". *In the episode JAM Session, it is revealed that her favorite foods are lobster balls and faux-fu, fake tofu that is made with meat. *In the episode JAM Session, she states that she has wanted a pony since she was 3-years-old. Gallery Videos HD *NEW* "Henry Danger" - Meet Piper, the Sister Henry Danger Piper's Point of View Nick References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Anti-Hero Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Harts Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016